The code designation of the lens is M:LRT-3RT:C (M--magnifying stage lens, L--reflecting section of a component lens, R--refracting section of a component lens, T--transmitting section of a component lens, and C--concentrating stage lens).
Prior art includes the Conical Split-Image Microscopic Lens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,148, July 7, 1981, by this inventor. This lens splits the incipient beam in much the same way as the subject disclosure but it does so with a concave conical section instead of a reflective section.